


Lex

by FrozenSnowflake



Series: Lex's Time In The Devildom [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Basically Her Pic and Small Bio, Just a Little About Her, My Obey Me OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSnowflake/pseuds/FrozenSnowflake
Summary: This is just a picture of my OC Lex and the Student ID Bio.
Series: Lex's Time In The Devildom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168433
Kudos: 1





	Lex

That is also her casual outfit - with dark blue jeans and black boots.

**Student ID ID No. 13**

Name: Lex

Birthday: Aug. 18

Race: Human

Likes: The rain

Dislikes: Being late (herself or others)

Bio: An exchange student from the human world. 

She was at first thought to be completely human,

but it is now known that she possesses magic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a picture of Shiki Ichinose that I found online because I cannot draw to save my life, and she matched Lex's description. I got this picture from: https://www.reddit.com/r/streetmoe/comments/a64e3b/shiki_ichinose/  
> Who got the picture from: https://twitter.com/hagiwararin/status/1073552345533796353
> 
> I did not make this. All I did was add some freckles to the picture.


End file.
